The Doctor's and The Experimental's
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The Doctor goes to Hawaii to investigate strange happenings and discovers an evil plot to destroy the race known as the experimental's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor's and the Experimentals**

**By Dr. John Smith**

On the island of Hawaii there lived a girl named Lilo and her best friend named Stitch; together they fiend new alien experiments created by scientist named Jumba and fiend them a new home.

One day someone new stepped onto the island; he was rather tall, about 6' 4" wearing a black business suit. He had dark grey hair that was thinned back. He gave the island a sower look "Now to show the Experimentals how cruel the universe can really be." He walked onward in the direction of the first experiment he could find.

Bonnie and Clyde were on the run from Kauai cops once again. They had turned a corner only to run into the tall, suited man; bonnie eyed the man "Out of the way loser! We are on the run!"

He chuckled and spoke in a gruff British accent "Silly Experimentals, your day is only going to get worse." After he said that slimy dark green tentacles gripped both Bonnie and Clyde, keeping tied and silent.

-With Lilo-

Lilo turned on the TV to see how the island was doing but was greeted to a shocking news report "All the experiments that work on the island has disappeared!" the news man said.

Lilo gasped "What could have happened." Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it.

As she opened the door she saw a tall man with black and white striped hair wearing a dark green morning coat with orange collars and dark red sleeve cuffs. Under it he wore a sky blue collard vest and a purple tie with dark brown dress pants. "Hello I'm the Doctor and I sense something is very wrong."

**And scene! This was written in honor of the 50****th**** and because I had it in my head for a long while.**


	2. Who Did It?

**The Doctors and the Experimentals**

**Chapter 2: Who Did It?**

The strange green coated man walked into Lilo's house and begun to look around as she chased after him "Excuse me sir?"

He looked to her "Yes?"

She continued "Who are you?"

"The Doctor." he replied.

"Doctor Who?" she asked

He chuckled and began to look about the house "I have noticed the local aliens are missing. I am here to investigate."

Lilo froze "You mean the animals doing the odd jobs?"

"No." he replied "The aliens; it takes an alien to spot an alien."

She gave him a confused look "What? Are you an alien?" he nodded "That is so cool!"

"It is but I am seriously going to need help to find the reason as to why they just disappeared." He turned to Lilo "Are you up to the challenge?" she nodded vigorously "Good."

Soon Nani entered to see the Doctor and gave a loud scream "Lilo get out!" she grabbed a bat from behind the TV "I know how to use this!"

"Oh for heaven's sake." He said and pulled out a dark grey device with a light green glass tip. He hit a button and it shined making a weird noise making the bat shatter.

Nani screamed and grabbed Lilo; Lilo herself looking in astonishment "Who are you?"

Before the Doctor could say anything Jumba's voice was heard "Doctor!"

The Doctor turned to Jumba "Jumba Jookiba!"

They pulled each other into a tight hug "What brings you here Doctor?" Jumba asks

"Finding out what happened to the Experimentals. They just went missing." The Doctor responded

"Oh no." Jumba says "This is not good. I think I know why."

-Jumba's Lab-

He rummaged through the papers and drawers "I remember the day I introduced 626 to the council. They were all against it, but one in particular was really upset with the idea of created life. He threated the entire council if they went along with it."

"What was his name?" the Doctor asks; already knowing who it was.

"Klarg; leader of the Branchla." Jumba says.

The Doctor took a step back and finally fell into a rolly chair; Nani asking "What's wrong?"

"The Branchla are a dead race. They died in a war that was long forgotten, but there was one survivor and he was very, very angry as to what happened to his people." The Doctor finishes

"Can't you stop him?" Lilo asks.

"I'm afraid I cannot, I nearly lost one of my lives fighting him long ago." He says "And the one I lost was the one that wanted him dead more than the galactic council."

-Somewhere Unknown-

A short; black haired man in a question mark sweater vest looked to the view screen "Klarg…" he said angrily "I will make sure you are put under." He flips a switch and his ship flies off.

**Spoilers! I kinda gave it away with the character listing and the description but can you tell the one at the end? **


	3. Seven Times Better

**The Doctors and the Experimentals**

**Chapter 3: Seven Times Better**

The Doctor walked out of the house and began to walk into the woods; Lilo chasing after him. "Where are you going!?" she screamed.

The Doctor scoffed "Away, I can't help you." He walked up to a Big Blue Box.

Lilo caught up to him "But you have to help! The Experiments on the island are ohana and you just can't walk away!" she stomped her foot in defiance.

The Doctor smiled "Oh Lilo, I knew two other people like you…" his face fell to remember and hurt and he opened the doors and walked into the box; Lilo fallowing.

-In the TARDIS-

She stood there in amazement as she saw the triple level room. The Doctor sat in a rolly chair in front of the octagon consul in the middle of the room. As Lilo looked around she saw a Princess tiara and a band that had a weird symbol on it on a junky work desk on the lower level, she only assumed it was earth because it was green. As she walked further in she noticed a note on a small wooden box; the note reading: I love you Grandpa, I wish it didn't have to come to this… she was confused but soon saw the Doctor, looking at the consul in hurt. Lilo sighed "You saw a lot of hurt in your life have you?"

The Doctor looked up "More than you know…"

"Who were they?" she asks

"I'm sorry?"

"Who were the owners of those things on that desk?"

"Old friends…" he simply replied

"What were their names?" she asks again.

"Ty Lee, Toph, and a princess known as Sofia… they came to me with nothing and all met ends to terrible for children. They had lives to live and battles to fight but no, a daft old man had to show up and bring them to doom." He looked to Lilo "If I were you I'd start running."

Lilo stood firm "No, I am not going until the Experiments are safe. Plus they took Stitch and I am not happy."

The Doctor smiled "Perfect, that is what I like to hear." he pulled a lever and the TARDIS took off for the location of Klarg.

-Somewhere unknown-

The unknown man grabbed an umbrella "For the last time, Klarg will die. Despite what the Time Lords or the Galactic Federation think." He pulled a lever and headed for the same location.

**3 down, a few more to go.**


	4. Past meets Present

**The Doctor's and the Experimentals **

**Chapter 4: Past meets Present**

A junky ship floated in space as the tall, suited man walked down the rusted, steamy hallway; he looked as stoic as always. He walked to a door marked '626' and opened it; revealing Stitch and a few others, he scowled at them "You little ingrates will learn that the universe isn't as forgiving as you may think it is. Hamsterwheel is nothing compared to me." He gave a slimy chuckle and walked out; locking the door.

-Under belly-

The TARDIS materialized in the under of the ship to which the Doctor and Lilo walked out "There we go. Safe landing."

Lilo stepped out; looking queasy "You sure Doctor?"

To the Doctor's surprise he heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing and right across from them was the TARDIS. To which a short man in a question mark sweater vest stepped out. The Doctor and the question mark man stared at each other in confusion; both moving the same way, basically mirroring each other, Touching their faces for confirmation.

"I'm so young…" the Doctor said

"I'm so old…" the sweater clad man replied.

"Oi! I'm not old! I just grew up." The Doctor said.

"Growing up? You just dyed half your hair black and left the rest white, you didn't even do it right either, you just did it in strips." Sweater vest said.

"You are one to talk, Mr. Question Mark!" the Doctor argued.

Lilo stood between the two "Boy's please! What is wrong with you?"

"He started it!" the two yelled. Lilo groaned.

"Well Skunkie, I have no time to deal with you, I have a murderous alien to destroy." The Doctor said nonchalantly.

"That is exactly what we are doing!" Lilo yelled.

"Being a little loud aren't we?" a slimy voice called out, they all turned to see Klarg standing there with an un-amused face.

**Another short one but its all I got, and I wanted to make the meeting of the Doctors funny **


End file.
